Mapa a las estrellas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A las estrellas no hay que pedirles deseos, si no susurrarles elecciones. [Para Jacque-kari por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _jacque-kari_ , por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

.

* * *

 **Mapa a las estrellas**

* * *

.

Cuando tenía once años, Yamato se perdió. Su padre, como siempre que había vacaciones escolares desde que su madre se marchó, lo dejó en casa de su abuela. Era un pueblecillo donde apenas existía la electricidad. Yamato se conocía bien los alrededores, los había recorrido desde los siete, por eso no entendía cómo podía haberse perdido.

El sol estaba bajo. Subió una pequeña colina, para intentar mirar por encima de las copas de los árboles, pero solo encontró una pradera de hierba muy alta y verde. Se levantó viento, tan repentino que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y consigo trajo un sonido.

Un silbato. Pero no sonaba como uno cualquiera. Parecía hacer música.

Sin pensar demasiado, siguió la melodía. A su paso, las altas briznas iban aplastándose y las de su alrededor parecían crecer cada vez más. Hasta que llegó al centro de la pradera y encontró el origen del sonido.

—Hola, niño perdido, ¿buscas Nunca Jamás?

Yamato frunció el ceño y la niña rio.

Estaba sentada en medio de la hierba, el viento revolvía su pelo corto y un silbato colgaba de su cuello. Debía tener unos ocho o nueve años, aunque algo en sus ojos la hacía parecer mucho más mayor.

—¿Por qué sabes que estoy perdido?

—Me llamo Hikari —dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—¿No me vas a responder?

—Una suposición. Nadie viene nunca por aquí, está muy apartado del camino.

—¿Me dirás cómo volver al pueblo?

—Tal vez. —Él volvió a fruncir el ceño, Hikari simplemente sonrió y le hizo gestos para que se sentara a su lado—. Tienes que ganártelo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yamato —respondió, suspirando y sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Qué significa? No el nombre, sino por qué te lo pusieron.

Él la miró, sin entender del todo lo que le decía. Ella cerró los ojos cuando una nueva brisa revolvió las grandes briznas, sus ropas y sus cabellos.

—Yo me llamo Hikari porque significa luz. Como la que dan las estrellas.

—Me has dicho que no querías el…

—En realidad, ya te he dado una pista de cómo volver. Nunca Jamás, la segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto.

Señaló sobre sus cabezas. Había dos estrellas en el cielo, las más madrugadoras de la noche que se acercaba. Yamato se puso en pie y sacudió su pantalón. Hizo un ademán con la mano, como despedida, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—¿Te acompaño a algún sitio? —preguntó, preocupado por dejarla sola.

Hikari solo sonrió, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de una nueva brisa.

Él se marchó, sin mirar atrás, volviendo a subir la colina y con los ojos clavados en las dos estrellas, siguiendo a la segunda a la derecha del sol.

No fue hasta que se fijó de nuevo en sus pies, dándose cuenta de que ya sabía dónde estaba, que tuvo un pensamiento repentino. El sol seguía bajo, ¿no debería haberse puesto ya? Quizá pasó con la niña mucho menos tiempo de lo que pensó.

El resto de esas vacaciones, y de las siguientes, estuvo buscando el camino por el que se perdió. Esa colina, con esa pradera al otro lado. Y, quién sabe, quizá también a esa niña.

No fue hasta un año después, cuando volvió a perderse sin entender cómo, que la encontró.

Estaba sentada en el mismo sitio que la otra vez, haciendo sonar su silbato y disfrutando de la brisa.

—Yamato —lo saludó, tranquila, como si hubiera estado esperándole.

—Hikari —dijo él, de vuelta, sentándose a su lado.

Miraron juntos el cielo un rato. Después ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sabes ya el significado de tu nombre?

—Se lo pregunté a mi padre —confesó—. No lo sabe. Lo escogió mi madre.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

La única respuesta de Yamato fue apretar ligeramente los labios. Hikari ladeó la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del chico.

—Así que estás perdido.

¿Estaba hablando de algo más, además de no saber cómo volver al pueblo? Él solo asintió. Ella rio.

—Qué difícil debe ser no saber cuál camino lleva a casa. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que cuando nos perdemos es cuando encontramos lo que no sabíamos que buscábamos.

Yamato la miró. Hikari sonrió. Suaves, ambos, la mirada y la sonrisa.

—¿Me dirás cómo volver? —preguntó él.

—Volver… —Ella rio, señaló al cielo—. Hoy las estrellas están cansadas de brillar, así que vas a tener que encontrar otra pista.

—¿Y no me la vas a decir?

—Solo si me prometes una cosa. —Yamato pareció contrariado un momento. Arqueó una ceja, en una pregunta silenciosa—. Tendrás que preguntarle a tu madre el significado de tu nombre.

—Yo no…

—Habla con ella. Pero habla de verdad.

¿Cómo de perceptiva podía ser una niña tan pequeña?

Había tanta sinceridad en su petición, y un aire tan adulto en sus ojos, que él no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Y Hikari confió genuinamente en su promesa muda.

—A veces tenemos que tapar la luz para ver. Ponte de espaldas al sol y cuenta pasos.

—¿Cuántos pasos?

—Doce veces doce, como los años que tienes.

—Se te dan bien las suposiciones. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación preguntar la edad?

Yamato quiso responder algo, pero ella ya se había dejado caer de espaldas y cerrado los ojos. Igual que la vez anterior, dudó en si marcharse o no, porque la niña estaba sola en medio de la nada, pero Hikari levantó un brazo y agitó una mano como despedida. Y él se marchó.

Bajó la colina e hizo lo que ella le había dicho. Cuando llegó al camino que llevaba al pueblo, se dio cuenta de que sus indicaciones no tenían sentido, porque el año anterior había caminado casi en dirección al sol.

Y, también, se recriminó el resto de las vacaciones porque había sido tan estúpido como para no fijarse por dónde iba y no consiguió volver a la colina, ni a la pradera. Ni a Hikari.

Otro año pasó antes de que volviera a perderse, sin tener ni idea de cómo, cuando casi a diario en todas sus vacaciones escolares recorría esos campos que rodeaban el pueblo. Pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando divisó la colina, y escuchó una melodía de silbato al llegar a la cima.

Las briznas de hierba ya no le parecían tan altas, porque había dado un estirón. Encontró a Hikari sentada y aguardando su llegada. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fuera una pequeña.

—Veo que tu sentido de la orientación no ha mejorado —dijo ella, a modo de saludo.

—¿Quién te dice que no he llegado aquí aposta?

—Nadie. Pero sé que estás siempre perdido.

Era una broma, ¿o tenía algo detrás?

La niña le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Yamato se preguntó si la veía más mayor o más alta, pero le era muy difícil visualizarla en sus anteriores encuentros. Y también le resultaba casi imposible suponer su edad, con su aspecto de niña, pero sus palabras y mirada de adulta.

—Espero que hayas venido a cumplir tu promesa. No me gustan los mentirosos.

—No soy un mentiroso.

—Lo sé. —Hikari sonrió y se quedó en silencio, esperando.

—Mi madre me dijo que escogió mi nombre porque quería tener otro hijo al que llamar Takeru, y que juntos nuestros nombres fueran el de un guerrero de una leyenda. No por lo que cuenta le leyenda de él, sino porque tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre ese personaje y fue la razón por la que conoció a mi padre. Se encontraron en la biblioteca, él estaba bastantes cursos por encima de ella.

—Así que tu nombre es de guerrero y une a tu familia.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿Por qué? —Yamato suspiró. No solía hablar de ello, pero tampoco nadie le solía preguntar tan directamente.

—Mis padres se divorciaron. Me distancié de mi madre y ella se llevó a mi hermano, así que también de él.

—La distancia no hace que se quiera menos, ¿sabes? Y las palabras la rompen muy bien.

—Mi hermano se hará mayor sin necesitarme, eso no lo van a cambiar unas cartas o llamadas.

—No puedes saberlo. —Hikari lo miró como si él se estuviera perdiendo algo—. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. Si no lo intentas, seguro que no lo conseguirás. No digo que tu relación con tu madre será como la de antes… pero quizá tampoco es lo que necesitáis. Sois distintos. Los dos.

Era, probablemente, demasiada información para él. Necesitaba pensar en las palabras de la niña. Y también en el hecho de que, por alguna razón, parecía saber cómo calar hondo en él.

Ella debió intuirlo, porque miró al cielo, que estaba lleno de nubes y le señaló una.

—Sigue a la que parece el hocico de un perro, ¿o será un lobo? Esa te llevará de vuelta.

Yamato se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. En realidad, no sabía si estaba preparado para marchar, pero Hikari ya se había tumbado y cerrado los ojos.

No fue hasta que no estuvo en casa de su abuela que pensó que una nube no podía ser una buena referencia. No fue hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, no sabía volver a la colina.

Tenía ya los catorce cuando se perdió por cuarta vez. Aunque, en esa ocasión, estaba casi esperándolo.

Apresuró el paso más de la cuenta para escalar la colina, el silbato entonó su saludo y él aplastó muchas briznas de hierba para llegar hasta Hikari.

Ella, una vez más, sonrió.

—Tu pelo está largo —comentó.

—El tuyo… no lo sé.

—Está igual. —Había una tristeza escondida en esas palabras. Pero la niña la escondió haciéndole gestos para que se sentara a su lado—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien. Seguí tus consejos. Sentía que tenía que decírtelo.

—¿Con tu madre y tu hermano?

—Sí, y también con papá. No todo va bien, realmente, tenemos muchas cosas que nos separan, pero… ahora mi hermano no es el único esforzándose para que no se rompa la familia del todo. Es agradable. Vendrá conmigo en las siguientes vacaciones, tal vez pueda perderme con él y llegar hasta aquí.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Estaba más callada de lo normal y, por alguna razón, Yamato sintió que era su culpa.

—No me has hablado nunca de ti.

—Te dije que mi nombre es el que es por la luz.

—Cuéntame algo más. Lo que te apetezca. —No sabía por qué le intrigaba tanto, quizá porque se sentía en deuda con ella… Pero había algo más. Algo que no sabía.

—Me gusta el viento.

—Ya imaginaba eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre cierras los ojos con la brisa, como si la disfrutaras. —Hikari rio.

—Es cierto. Me gusta sentirlo en la cara y que lo demás desaparezca. También me gustan las mañanas, son tranquilas, perezosas, y todo el mundo es más arisco o más amable de lo normal. Mi familia nunca ha sido numerosa, pero mi hermano siempre rellenó el espacio como si fuera una multitud y lo admiro por encima de todo. Mis padres y abuelos me cuidaban de más cuando enfermaba, no me quejo, es agradable que los demás te quieran, lo que pasa es que me siento culpable… —Su ceño se había fruncido, pero lo relajó al seguir hablando—. Y mi mayor sueño es tener una pequeña casita, aprender a cocinar un desayuno en condiciones, formar una familia con la que comerlo y llenar las paredes de fotografías hechas por mí que guarden un montón de momentos especiales.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó él, con cierta diversión, por lo detallado que había sido.

—Un gato. Siempre me han gustado. ¿Y cuáles son tus sueños, Yamato?

—Nada tan específico. Ni realista.

—Los sueños poco realistas son los mejores —dijo ella, y sus ojos brillaban con tanta expectación que no pudo contenerse.

Le habló de la música. De cómo le consolaba cuando no había nada más. De cómo era un acompañamiento en la soledad.

Le habló del espacio. De cómo allí arriba no existían los problemas. De cómo escondía misterios para quien se atreviera a buscar.

Y le habló de ese sueño, dormido, que había tenido. De él componiendo una canción y cantándola y tocándola con un instrumento cualquiera en medio del espacio.

No se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

—Hazlo. —Hikari dijo lo que él menos hubiera esperado.

—Qué dices… es muy poco realista. Debería ir pensando en estudiar cualquier cosa normal que me asegure un buen sueldo para vivir tranquilo.

—Sí, si eso fuera lo que sueñas. Pero no es así. Hazlo, Yamato, deja de esforzarte para poner piedras en tu camino. Sé astronauta y haz el concierto más solitario de la existencia.

La niña le contagió la sonrisa, pero también negó con la cabeza.

—Astronauta… como si eso fuera fácil.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué si no lo es?

Con esa sencilla respuesta, Yamato quedó callado.

Nadie, nunca, le había hablado así. Nadie más que ella. Quien le dio el empujón de acercarse a su hermano, de volver a hablar a su madre y… en ese momento, le pedía que siguiera sus sueños. Por remotos y estúpidos que pudieran sonar. Sin reírse de lo melodramático que él mismo sentía que era.

—Chico perdido, creo que ya sabes encontrar el camino a casa —dijo Hikari, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, tienes el mapa en tu cabeza. Déjate llevar. Y, al final, la decisión será tuya.

Yamato arrugó el ceño, sin entender nada, ella no lo vio porque ya se había tumbado. Pero él no estaba preparado para marchar.

—¿Dónde vives? Podríamos vernos. —Se sonrojó y agradeció que Hikari no lo estuviese mirando—. Así conoces a mi hermano, y te llevo algo en agradecimiento por estos años de indicaciones.

La sonrisa de la chica era rara. Como incompleta.

—Soy de la granja Yagami.

Él se despidió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Por primera vez, algo fue diferente. Porque ella lo llamó antes de que empezara a subir la colina.

—Prométeme que te vas a esforzar para ser feliz. Pero de verdad. Que lo elegirás.

Sus palabras abrumaron a Yamato. Una vez más, estaba sin palabras, y solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Iba tan ensimismado, que tropezó y medio rodó por el otro lado de la colina. Por suerte era pequeña y solo se hizo algunos rasguños en las manos. Se puso en pie, molesto, y caminó únicamente pendiente de quitarse las hojas y sacudirse la tierra.

Cuando dejó de estudiarse las manos, se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en el pueblo.

Y de que era un imbécil. ¿Por qué nunca conseguía prestar atención al volver?

Sus vacaciones terminaron al día siguiente, así que no pudo buscar a Hikari de nuevo. En las siguientes vacaciones, su hermano se empeñó en ir a París con su abuelo materno (mucho más divertido que el pequeñísimo pueblo, según dijo); en las siguientes consiguió entrar en un grupo de música y se quedó en Tokio para algunas pequeñísimas actuaciones en cumpleaños y bodas; en las siguientes su padre insistió en hacer algo juntos y se lo llevó por todo el país…

Tardó todo un año en poder volver. Cuando lo hizo, recorrió los alrededores el pueblo, esperando perderse, o encontrar la granja Yagami, pero nada de eso pasó. La penúltima noche que pasaría allí, cenando con su abuela, se armó de valor para preguntar.

—¿Conoces a alguna Hikari en el pueblo?

—¿Akari? —Su abuela estaba medio sorda.

—¡Hikari!

—No sé quién es.

—¿Y la granja Yagami?

La mujer no se enteraba, así que tuvo que escribírselo en un papel, porque no tenía paciencia para hacerse entender. No en ese momento.

—¡Yagami! —exclamó ella, de pronto, asustando a Yamato—. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese apellido… Pobres. Qué desgracia. Aún los menciono en mis rezos… Esa pequeña niña, tan enferma… Y eso los destrozó tanto. Se marcharon, para no volver.

La anciana se enjuagó algunas lágrimas y se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Yamato estaba tan sorprendido que no llegó a insistir.

Al día siguiente, fue a cortarse el pelo a la pequeña peluquería del pueblo (y no tenía que ver que Hikari hubiera dicho que lo llevaba largo, para nada…). Aprovechó para preguntar por la granja Yagami y la respuesta fue algo que no esperaba.

No había más Yagami que aquellos que sufrieron la desgracia. La niña, Hikari, había muerto con solo siete años, por una enfermedad. La familia quedó tan afectada que abandonaron todo y se fueron. Nunca más, desde hacía seis años, se los había vuelto a ver.

Gracias a sus indicaciones, pudo llegar a la granja. Era un edificio medio destrozado al que no había prestado atención.

Allí no había nada. Solo polvo y paso del tiempo.

Y ni rastro de Hikari.

.

.

Debería estar asustado, lo sabía. Aterrorizado más bien. Incluso con un ataque al corazón.

En lugar de eso, sentía una extraña calma nostálgica.

No era la primera vez que estaba perdido. Físicamente, era la quinta. En su cabeza… no estaba seguro de no haberlo estado siempre.

No esperaba que la nave fallara. Una avería hizo que el pequeño viaje de un astronauta a la luna acabara en que diera vueltas y vueltas sin detenerse durante lo que parecieron horas. No esperaba acabar con poco combustible y sin saber dónde estaba, flotando a la deriva con las horas de oxígeno contadas. Ni que las comunicaciones se cortarían.

No podría haber esperado nada de eso.

Y, aun así, no se sintió del todo sorprendido. Era como si supiera que iba a perderse, una sola vez más.

Con toda probabilidad, la definitiva.

Era el momento de que cumpliera ese viejo sueño de música en el universo. Pero, desde antes de que la nave despegara, se había preguntado algo.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

No tenía otro sueño, por estúpido y poco realista que fuera, que perseguir. Todo lo que le había mantenido en movimiento todos esos años, había llegado a su fin. Iba a alcanzar la meta y no estaba preparado. Porque no había nada al otro lado.

Así que, tal vez, él mismo había atraído esa mala suerte.

Quizá solo quería dar el concierto más solitario de la existencia. Y, después, poner el punto final.

Esperó a que quedase poco oxígeno. Poco tiempo. Intentó recordar a Hikari pero hacía años que no era capaz de visualizarla ni de oír su voz. Aunque sí cada una de sus palabras. Y, más importante aún, todos los significados escondidos en ellas.

Cuando ya la muerte le acechaba, sacó su violín, el único instrumento que le parecía capaz de representar su canción. Lo afinó con tranquilidad y empezó a tocar.

Las primeras notas no eran suyas. Eran de un sonido traído por el viento. Un silbato, que parecía entonar una melodía.

Después, cantó sobre la soledad, sobre la luz, sobre los sueños, sobre las estrellas. Sobre esa chica que tanto influyó en su vida con unas pocas conversaciones y que tal vez solo era un producto de su imaginación.

No había público alguno. No había nada. Solo él.

Y silencio, cuando terminó.

Pensó que se sentiría completo, pero solo estaba igual de perdido que antes de empezar. Sin saber cuál era su camino a casa… ni siquiera sabía si tenía un hogar al que quisiera volver.

Sabía que tenía poquísimo tiempo, así que decidió pasarlo mirando hacia la maravilla que muchos ojos nunca verían. A esa nada que lo iba a tragar.

Frunció el ceño al fijarse en que solo había tres cosas. Un gran sol y dos estrellas a su derecha.

Tardó solo unos parpadeos y unas pocas respiraciones en decidir que no perdía nada en intentar volver por los caminos que ya había recorrido antes, en otros lugares desconocidos.

Siguió, con el poco combustible que quedaba, la segunda estrella a la derecha. Después de un rato, todo pareció desvanecerse, y solo quedó el sol. Giró, para darle la espalda, y se movió hacia el frente. Muchísimos puntitos, alineados, aparecieron delante de él.

Se preguntó si la falta de oxígeno estaba haciendo ya estragos en su cerebro. Pero acalló a su conciencia y decidió que era mejor morir así.

Contó ciento cuarenta y cuatro estrellas (doce veces doce), y se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró una constelación que parecía el hocico de un perro… o tal vez un lobo. Siempre le habían gustado más. Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho a Hikari.

Fue hacia allí, hasta que el combustible se terminó. Y el universo pareció parpadear.

Después del instante de absoluta oscuridad, se iluminó más que nunca.

Tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a la luz. Un conjunto de estrellas, que parecían hechas de cristal, estaban justo debajo de él, conectadas por puentes luminosos. Y, en el centro de todas ellas, un tímido brillo, de un tono ligeramente rosado, que no debería haber sido capaz de ver. Pero, para él, destacaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Recordó unas viejas palabras, con una voz que había olvidado, diciéndole que debería dejarse llevar. Soltó los mandos de la nave y esta empezó a hundirse más y más, hasta quedar suspendida en medio de ese extraño conjunto de estrellas.

Sin pensar, sin razonar si ya estaba muerto o si todo eso estaba pasando en su cabeza, Yamato abrió la compuerta. Y salió.

Estiró el brazo hacia ese pequeño brillo rosado y se preguntó si no sería una estrella fugaz, que esperaba para cumplirle un deseo.

¿Debería pedirle vivir?

Quizá no tenía derecho a que le concedieran deseos. Al fin y al cabo, él no había cumplido la última promesa que le hizo a Hikari. Pero ella le había dicho algo más. Que eligiera.

Así que le susurró su elección a la estrella.

Su voz retumbó un instante, como si el universo estuviera esperando para ser el eco de esa decisión, y después el brillo rosado creció.

Y creció. Y creció.

Hasta que no hubo nada más.

.

.

Algo le rozó la espalda muy suavemente. Yamato se removió, aún tumbado boca abajo, refunfuñando porque no quería despertarse.

Una risa que conocía bien se escuchó.

—No sabré qué tiempo va a hacer hoy si no abres los ojos —dijo una voz.

Él gruñó, arisco como siempre por las mañanas. Ella volvió a reír, amable como siempre tan temprano.

Tenía la teoría de que sería un día nublado los días que los ojos de Yamato parecían más oscuros de lo normal. Y que llovería cuando casi tenían un tono grisáceo. Para él, sus ojos eran todos los días exactamente del mismo tono azul.

Pero ella siempre acertaba con sus teorías.

Escuchó pasos ligeros corretear hasta la puerta de la habitación, después hasta su cama y un ligero peso en su espalda.

—Jacque, tu padre está perezoso hoy.

—Siempre lo está —respondió la niña.

—¿Crees que podrás despertarlo mientras termino el desayuno?

—¡Sí! ¡Venga, papá! Hay tostadas, y fruta, y tortitas, y tu café, y mi zumo…

Yamato se movió y empezó a hacer cosquillas a Jacqueline. Tuvo que rendirse después, no dormiría más esa mañana. Dejó que su hija lo condujera hasta la pequeña cocina de su pequeña casa, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido. Todo olía bien y él sabía lo mucho que había costado conseguir ese desayuno perfecto, años de perfeccionamiento.

Su gato saltó a su regazo y lo echó, molesto, porque no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de la mesa mientras comían. Escuchó dos risitas.

—Alguien tiene mal despertar. A ver esos ojos, tengo que saber si necesito paraguas o no.

Quiso replicar, pero un beso en los labios de su mujer se lo impidió. Jacqueline se rio bajito y empezó a comer.

Los ojos de él se fueron a las paredes. Estaban llenas de fotografías de muchos momentos, y a lo largo de muchos años.

En una se podía ver a un Yamato de once años y a una Hikari de ocho charlando en medio de una pradera. En otra a un Yamato de catorce dejando que una Hikari de once le cortara el pelo, y justo al lado el catastrófico resultado. En otra estaba un Yamato de veinte con un ramo de flores y muy avergonzado porque Taichi le hiciera la foto justo antes de su primera cita con Hikari. En otra se veía a una Hikari muy embarazada sosteniendo una revista importante que tenía de portada una fotografía hecha por ella. En otra a Yamato en el escenario en uno de los primeros conciertos de su ahora moderadamente exitosa banda. En otra a Jacqueline recién nacida, arrugada, sonrosada, y sus padres mirándose con todo el cariño del mundo.

—Esta noche hay lluvia de estrellas —dijo, emocionada, Hikari, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Pediré muchos deseos! —Jacqueline bajó de un salto de la silla para buscar papel y bolígrafo, y enumerar todos los deseos que quería. Su tío Takeru le había pegado la manía de hacer listas de cosas.

—Cuando crezca, le explicaremos que a las estrellas no hay que pedirles deseos —susurró Yamato, para que solo Hikari le escuchara.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Hay que contarles nuestras elecciones.

—¿Y cuáles les contarás?

—Ninguna. Solo tengo una, y ya se lo conté a una estrella hace tiempo.

Yamato sonrió y Hikari con él.

Había elegido ser feliz. Lo único que necesitaba para serlo era a Hikari y cumplirle todos sus sueños, por específicos y realistas que fueran.

.

* * *

¿Interpretaciones del fic? Siempre me parecen interesantes. Yo tengo dos, pero quizá alguien tenga alguna diferente.

Hoy parecía que estaba todo en mi contra, mi ordenador actualizando durante tres horas y diez minutos, fanfiction sin dejarme subir documentos (al final he copiado el fic en un documento viejo que ya tenía en fanfiction)... En fin, que no he podido revisar mucho el fic.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jacque querida! ¡El quinto regalo de cumple ya! ¿Pero qué locura es esta? Nos hacemos mayores jajaja. Viéndolo así, que nos conocemos de hace más de cinco años, no me extraña el grandísimo cariño que te tengo. Eres de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, de verdad, tan buena, agradecida y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, trabajadora y curiosa. Gracias por compartir tanto conmigo, sabes que me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites. Te quiero muchísimo :)


End file.
